


Worth The Wait

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bonding, Community: hp_nextgen100, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Creature Fic, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heartbreak, M/M, Magical Rituals, Mates, Mating Rituals, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Next-Gen, Rituals, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Scorpius has a crush. And he's in for some real surprises.





	1. Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing drabble series with no end in sight. TOTAL WIP.

Lily was too busy planning the _welcome home_ party with Rose and they were going off a mile a minute so Scorpius didn't think anyone would miss it if he simply took a break.

He ran up to his room and brought out the small present he'd got. He took his time wrapping it up and then placing it back under his pillow.

James was finally coming home after being away on training.

Tonight, he was going to do this tonight.

If Harry had taught him anything, it was _now or never_.

Now, all he had to do was wait.


	2. Torn

James was late. Usually, it wouldn't be a big deal, but being late to his own party was never a good sign.

It was too bad Teddy'd already left--it being a full moon and all--and Scorpius was barely able to hide his emotions.

Teddy usually needed bit of taking care of the next morning, and if the party went on too late, then Scorpius wouldn't have the time to confess his feelings to James and still be able to leave in time to make sure Teddy was alright.

Scorpius was torn between his own desires and his responsibility.


	3. A good friend

Having a full moon on the night of the Samhain could be a scary thing. Since Teddy firmly believed ghosts of the dead were able to mingle with the living, it would be even trickier when he'd turn into a Werewolf and came across the ghosts of his parents. 

So far, he'd not been able to see them, but Teddy's belief only grew stronger as he got older. 

Scorpius tried to be a good friend to Teddy and believed in the folklore with him. He knew Teddy needed someone on his side. It always made for interesting Halloween parties.


	4. Back Up Plan

"James's still not shown up," Lily complained to Scorpius who went down to the sitting room to check on the very same thing.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Lily shrugged and replied with, "We'll have a bonfire night in the back and just wait, I suppose. Typical of him, don't you think?"

Scorpius smiled. "It is kind of a surprise party, Lil. Maybe he just didn't think--"

She made a face and walked away before Scorpius had a chance to finish his sentence. _Might as well_ , he thought, and decided to head over to see Teddy.


	5. Stunned

Teddy's cave where he waited out the storm of the Full Moon was well-hidden. He'd been trying a new potion to help him prevent from turning, and he always secured his surroundings. Scorpius, of course, knew the way past the wards so he didn't think twice before entering.

He should’ve known better. He should've realised the noise wasn’t _just_ the wind. His heart stopped beating, or maybe it sped up and was _too_ fast, he wasn't sure; he stood frozen.

 _Stunned_.

"Shit, Scorpius!" James sounded hoarse as Teddy released him and they broke apart. What they'd been doing wasn't a mystery. Especially given the state of their clothes; the tent in their trousers.

"I...sorry!" Scorpius mumbled, running out.

"Wait!" Scorpius ignored Teddy’s voice.

If he were in his right mind, if it'd been anyone else _but_ James, Scorpius wouldn't have felt like _such_ a fool! But it was James. Kissing. Teddy.

He Apparated far far away from the cave. Away from Teddy. Kissing. James. He went to his secret pub none of his family (and friends) new about. _Former friends_ , he thought angrily, and started to drink as soon as he'd sat down. Not worrying about the morning after.


	6. Comfort

"It's Samhain, it's the season to forgive!"

Scorpius looked up when the person next to him sat down and placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Aunt Luna?" he asked, surprised. How did she find him here?

Luna wasn't really his aunt, but she was close enough to the family, she was considered one. Given Lily's middle name and all. She was also purely gifted in Legilimency.

"Please don't read my mind," he said to her, turning and then finished his shot of Firewhisky. "How did you find me here, anyway?"

"Your father is dear to me, so naturally, so are you. I could feel the change in the air. Knew you were in trouble."

"I'm not in troub--"

"Don't lie to me, Scorpius. It doesn't work with Draco and it won't work with you."

Scorpius sighed. "I fancy someone and well, I discovered he doesn't like me. Above all, I feel betrayed without having a reason to. I mean Tedd--" He stopped himself and ran a hand through his hair.

She ran his fingers through his hair after, and he felt good. He missed his mum. She used to do the same thing to him.

"Teddy didn't know," she said.


	7. Confrontation

For two months Scorpius was able to avoid James and Teddy. It wasn't all that hard with James, because he was always out in the city. Whether it was Auror training, or helping his mother with random errands, he was always busy. 

The trick was to find ways to dodge Teddy. 

He was successful. For almost two months, he had no problem. Maybe it was the fact that Teddy and James knew they needed to give Scorpius the space. Even Albus seemed to read him well, keeping his distance. But, as always, nothing lasted forever. 

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Teddy asked Scorpius, cornering him in the kitchen when the rest of the family was out. 

"Talk about what?" Scorpius asked, avoiding eye-contact. The two months he'd managed to ignore everyone, staying out late, and leaving the house early, he'd managed to learn from Lily James and Teddy weren't spending all their free time together. He'd thought they would since they were well--seemed into each other that one time he'd seen them. 

"What you saw. What you--" 

"It's not my business." Scorpius looked up then, defiance in his eyes. He was _not_ interested in speaking to Teddy about his sex life with James. He'd wanted James since forever; no it wasn't Teddy's fault they were a thing but he also couldn't help the way he felt. How heartbroken he was. 

"We were going to tell you," Teddy whispered, crowding Scorpius's space. What the actual fuck? Why was he so close to Scorpius? 

"I want you to come out with us for New Year's Eve." 

"Like fuck I will," Scorpius nearly barked and pushed Teddy away. He didn't look back as he ran up to his room and decided to hide their for the next ten years.


	8. Making New Plans

Who did Teddy think he was? Did he and James honestly think Scorpius would just go running back to them once invited out? That they'd all have one happy reunion? 

Scorpius snorted to himself as he sat on his bed, hugging his pillow, and glaring at the closed door. 

After scowling for a long time, Scorpius started to nod off when a knock on the very same door gave him a start. "What?" he snapped. 

Lily opened the door, looking inside. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" 

She came in all the way and shut the door behind her. "You've been acting strange for a while now, and I didn't want to say anything because I have no idea what's going on. First you weren't here at James's party on Halloween, and then, you _chose_ to go and spend Christmas with your mother--" 

"Lily..." 

"Your mother is a very nice lady, I'm not saying anything about that. I've just been surprised, is all. I mean, I didn't even get you properly thank you for my Christmas present. You basically gave everyone a enchanted gift cards for shops in Diagon Alley with fifty Galleons each. Which in itself is _surprising_. Except for me, of course. Thank you very much for that beautiful necklace." 

"You're welcome. I'm actually really tired right now so if you don't mind--" 

"Why don't you come out with us tonight?" Lily asked before Scorpius could all but kick her out of his room. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"For New Year's Eve, fool," she said, rolling her eyes. "We're going to this Muggle club. Me, Rose, Hugo, Teresa, Sharon, Joshua...the group." 

"They're all your age," Scorpius said making a face. 

"Rose is your age." 

"Brilliant," Scorpius said without any enthusiasm. 

"Honestly, what are you going to do? Just sit _here_? I already know you turned Teddy down." 

"What? How do you know that?" 

She rolled her eyes again. "I asked him. I asked what he was doing. He said he and James were going to some gay club, and then I asked why you weren't going with them and he said you'd turned him down." 

"And that's all he said?" 

"Honestly, Scorpius, what the bloody hell? You and Teddy are--you're so close. You haven't talked to Al, James, Teddy, me... I'm afraid if you keep this up, Draco is going to say something and when you eventually make Draco upset, my dad..." she trailed off, knowing she didn't have to tell Scorpius the rest. 

"It's complicated, okay?" he said. 

"Well, let's uncomplicate things and celebrate New Year's Eve!" She turned around and left the room as if a decision had been made and Scorpius was going to do whatever she said. 

He knew better than to argue with her so he resigned himself to the fact-- apparently he was going out with Lily and her friends tonight. He reckoned it was better than staying home alone. That'd probably get more attention.


	9. Stay

Lily's advice had been sound. Being out at the Muggle club with her friends was actually a good idea. Scorpius was enjoying the music, the drinks, and dancing around with Lily's friends, or any random person there who wanted to dance with him. The music was upbeat, and then as the lights flickered, he found himself smiling more and more. 

He felt like his head was finally in the clouds as he didn't care about anything else. Just having fun. 

Of course, it was short-lived because as Scorpius went around the club, exploring different rooms, he ran right into the two people he'd not wanted to think about or see. James and Teddy. They were standing at the bar, looking somewhat grim, as Teddy ordered a drink while James was still sipping his. 

He wasn't sure if they'd seen him yet, and he wondered if he should just walk away. Go back to the group he came with, or even, make an excuse to leave all together. 

He realised enough was enough. He was done hiding. He'd not done anything wrong, and maybe Lily was right, he was being a baby. Okay, she'd not said that but he surely was acting like it. If Albus was acting this way, that's what Scorpius would say. 

Maybe it was the liquid courage, because he sure as hell wasn't a Gryffindor, that Scorpius walked up to them. When James's eyes widened, Scorpius figured they hadn't seen him, and it would have been easy for him to run away. James tapped Teddy who turned around and instead of looking shell-shocked like James, Teddy actually smiled. He gave him the biggest grin in the world and Scorpius's heart filled with warmth. He'd missed his friend so much. 

"Hi," he said, smiling. "Sorry I've been weird, but since we're all here...I figured I'd say hello." 

"So you've stopped hating me," James asked, sounding cautious. 

Scorpius looked at Teddy and rolled his eyes. "I never hated you both. I was just...surprised. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. Just wanted to say I'm happy for you both. You're both very lucky." And with a nod, Scorpius turned around and decided to walk away. 

He wanted to say a million other things. Know a million other things, like, did Harry and his father know? Did anyone in the family? What about Victoire? Teddy and her were so on and off, did she know that Teddy fancied men too? Or was it just James?

As he almost reached the end of the room to go downstairs to the dancefloor where his friends were, Scorpius felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Stay," Teddy said, leaning in and whispering in Scorpius's ear. His warm breath sent shivers down Scorpius's spine, and what was happening? Why did he feel like that from Teddy? 

James came around the other side and ran his fingers through Scorpius's hair. "We have a lot to tell you." 

Scorpius felt himself being pulled away.


	10. Tequila

Scorpius almost slipped on the floor as he was pulled away from the exit door and towards the bar. He blamed his new shoes. Surely, _they_ were the reason he couldn't walk straight. 

No, it'd nothing to do with the fact that Teddy had a hand on the small of his back and James was grabbing him by the elbow. 

Why was he getting manhandled by the two of them? 

_Why is this turning you on_?

"Drink?" Teddy asked; Scorpius nodded. 

"Henry, three shots of Cazadores, please!" Teddy shouted to the bartender. 

"Sure thing!" The bartender winked, "Who's the hottie?"


	11. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emergency

Much to Scorpius's surprise, when Henry, the bartender had winked at him, James who wrapped a possessive arm around him. "He's ours," James said. 

Henry's eyes widened with amusement and he shook his head. "Here's your shots. And don't worry, I've got enough trouble on my plate already. No need to have a panic!" He took the cash Teddy had placed on the bar, and walked away. 

"Why is it always such a crisis with you?" Teddy asked, looking at James. "Always causing a situation where I have to plan out our emergency exit." He looked at James fondly and a surge of jealousy passed through Scorpius. 

"What am I doing here?" he asked. Mostly to himself, but he had managed to blurt it out. 

"We should talk," said Teddy. 

"We should dance," said James. 

"I'm here with Lily, Rose, and other friends. They're going to be expecting me--" 

"Let's go and tell them you're going to stay with us." 

"I'll go," Scorpius said, and as he started to walk away, James put a strong hold on his. _Again_. Scorpius turned to look at James, and then at his hand on Scorpius's wrist. "I'll simply tell them not to expect me back. That I'm here with you two. Otherwise, you know Rose will worry." 

James looked at Teddy who nodded before he released Scorpius. Scorpius gave him a confused look. Why was James being so possessive. _What is actually happening right now_? He'd only taken a few steps when James stopped him again. 

"What?" Scorpius snapped, without meaning to. He'd just no clue what was going on and he was starting to lose his patience. 

"You didn't take your shot," James said, and handed the tequila to Scorpius. 

Scorpius nodded and threw back the drink in one go. "Anything else?"


	12. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blossom

After taking the shot, Scorpius brushed his mouth with the back of his hand. James watched Scorpius's movements with complete interest. It was so confusing, and yet, arousing. 

But wasn't he with Teddy and--

James licked his lower lip, locking his gaze with Scorpius. "I'll be back," Scorpius said, walking away. As fast as he could. 

He'd _always_ wanted James to look at him like that, and now that he was, it only baffled him. James was with Teddy. The last time Scorpius saw them together, they were on top of each other, Teddy stroking James's cock above his jeans. Now _this_? Were they just waiting for Scorpius to blossom before making their move? No, that sounded weird. And wrong. 

Scorpius reached his friends who looked relieved to see him. "Where have you been?" Lily asked. 

"I was...I saw Teddy and James and was talking to them. They want to go to another club. I thought..." He lied. He'd no idea what _they_ wanted; he couldn't very well tell Lily. 

"Oh." Lily looked serious. "So you want to go?" 

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't want to dash out on you lot if you're going to be upset," he said, hoping Lily wouldn't see right through him. 

"You look happy," she said. 

"What?" 

"When we got here, you looked miserable. Now, you look better. I mean, I should've known you ran into Teddy." 

"What do you mean? Teddy's my friend..." 

"Yeah, but you two were fighting or _something_. And now you've made up. On top of that, James is here so you know, why would you wanna hang out with us?" She didn't sound upset. In fact, she sounded relieved. Lily wasn't the type to get jealous; of all the Potter kids, she was actually quite level headed. 

"You won't be cross?" 

"Rose might be. But it's okay. She's in the corner snogging Jacob so now's the chance to make your escape." She smiled at him when he felt, and probably looked, relieved. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" 

"Just be careful. I don't know what's going on with you...three. Still--" 

"Lily, I don't--" 

"I'm not stupid, Scorpius. Just know that I'm here to talk and whatever," she said, shrugging. 

Scorpius smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and walked away. He'd no idea what she knew about James and Teddy, but clearly had him figured out. He pondered that for a few minutes, making his way back to the upstairs dancefloor where Teddy and James were. He still wasn't sure if he'd made all that up in his head, maybe he'd walked into a parallel universe for a bit, and just imagined everything that'd happened with them. 

He spotted Teddy and James dancing together, and it was Teddy who saw him first. Scorpius waited a bit, shaking his head, knowing that Teddy would understand him. Teddy didn't make a move, he simply closed his eyes and danced with James. 

Scorpius wanted to watch them. And Merlin, if they weren't sexy together.


	13. It's Complicated

_So, it's showtime_. Scorpius told himself and instead of approaching the dance floor, made his way to the bar. He ordered a bottle of water and searched in his jeans' pocket for some Muggle money. 

"Let me," Teddy said, reaching over Scorpius—paying for him. 

"You didn't have to do that," Scorpius said. 

"I know. I just...you know I'll always take care of you, Scor." 

"Where's your boyfriend?" Scorpius asked, hating how he sounded. Petulant. Such a bloody child. 

"He went to the loo. I told him I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes before we went somewhere else." 

"Where will be going, anyway?" 

Teddy shrugged. "There's this club James likes so—" 

"How long has this been going on?" Scorpius asked, unable to help himself. He wanted answers. And he wanted them _now_.

"A few months," Teddy said sighing, and shook his head. "On and off for a few years. But a few months ago, right when James was going to get done with his Auror training and graduate to the full programme, we decided to give it a go." 

"And me? How do I fit into this?" Scorpius asked. 

"Scor, your crush on James isn't a secret. I mean, it wasn't to me, anyway. I know you've fancied him for a while, and you were younger then, and James didn't want to let you know he knew because, well, it's complicated. Isn't it?" 

Scorpius shrugged. Sure, James was his step brother. Teddy was Harry's godson. Teddy was Scorpius's cousin. He could see why it was all so complicated. 

"And Victoire?" 

"The times we'd be broken up, I was with James. It wasn't serious, until the day it was. And well...we fancy you. I've been your friend always, but...God, Scorpius!" Teddy ran a hand through his hair. 

"What?" he asked, concerned. "You used to be able to tell me everything." 

"Yeah. But do you even know how sexy you are? How much I've liked you." 

"At the same time you've been shagging James," said Scorpius. 

"Maybe complicated is not the right word. It doesn't even begin to explain." 

"So what are we going to do now? I fancy James. You fancy me. You're fucking James... So what? We all get together? This is your plan. Don't you think someone will get hurt?" 

_And worse of all, what would happen if my parents found out?_


	14. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. And this chapter is awful. I'm sorry.

Turning your feelings on or off for someone wasn't an easy task. It wasn't as if Scorpius could use amortentia on himself so he could suddenly start fancying Teddy. There was nothing wrong with Teddy, and of all the people James could have fallen for, if he'd fallen for Teddy—that was a good thing. Teddy was amazing. He was kind, caring, and had always been a supportive friend. Scorpius had always been so lost in his feelings for James, that he'd never given Teddy a second look. Not more than his cousin; his friend. 

Teddy and James made a gorgeous couple, there was no denying that. And the way they danced together, it'd sent an electric shock to Scorpius's body. They were hot. And now he was at the bar with Teddy leaning over him, talking to him, the blokes around them were all staring. 

If James and Scorpius ever got together, Teddy'd be the glue that'd keep them that way. 

If he couldn't just turn his feelings on for Teddy, Scorpius also knew that he couldn't simply turn his feelings off for James. He was stuck in a very strange situation, and didn't know which way to turn.


	15. Safe

"Will you dance with me?" Teddy asked Scorpius in the softest of tones, and if the music hadn't just changed, Scorpius wasn't sure if he'd have heard Teddy otherwise. 

He tried not to look at Teddy with a confused look, but couldn't help himself. This was _Teddy_ , and they were friends. Best -- or closest to it. 

"It's just a dance, Scorpius, and I'll behave," Teddy said in a teasing tone. "If you want me to Polyjuice myself as James just for a dance--" 

"Don't be stupid, Teddy," Scorpius said, scowling. "I know, we're friends. Friends dance." 

"Exactly," Teddy said with a smile. "And this is what I want right now. I've missed you, our talks, our friendship. It's all fucked up, I know, but it's New Year's Eve, and I just want to dance with my closest friend." 

Scorpius nodded and allowed Teddy to pull him into the dance floor. The music was upbeat, and everyone around them were gaping at both Teddy and Scorpius. Scorpius rolled his eyes at how obvious some of the blokes were being--he wasn't much of a dance-club person because he didn't care about anonymous hook-ups and the desperation that reeked out of places like these. Teddy threw his head back and laughed at Scorpius's reaction, and Scorpius felt as though his heart had just lightened. He'd missed _this_. He'd _missed_ joking around with Teddy, making a face just to make Teddy laugh. 

Teddy wrapped his arms around Scorpius's neck and pulled him closer. His move was possessive, but not overtly sexual. There was quite a bit of distance between their bodies, and only their faces were close together. Teddy moved with the beat, taking Scorpius along with him. 

"So, you think I'm sexy?" Scorpius said, his tone light and amused. If it was just him and Teddy and they were just being so natural, he knew he could do this. He always _enjoyed_ Teddy's company. 

Teddy shook his head. "I knew the moment I'd blurted that out, it was going to come back and bite me in the arse." 

Scorpius shrugged and then grinned up at Teddy. Even though they were nearly at the same height now, Teddy still felt taller than him and Scorpius couldn't deny how he felt protected. Teddy would always be there for him, making sure he was safe. 

They stayed quiet for a while, moving to the music, while Scorpius took it all in. He took one step closer to Teddy and rested his head on his Teddy's shoulder. 

"Yeah..." Teddy whispered into Scorpius's hair. "I think you're incredibly sexy." 

Scorpius smiled into Teddy's shoulder. It was nice to hear that; it was better to know that the person saying the words was someone Scorpius could trust. He knew he didn't need to make any decisions tonight; he was safe with Teddy. 

"You know I'll never do anything to harm our friendship," added Teddy, as if he was aware of what Scorpius had been thinking. "That comes first."


	16. Uncertain

A hand came and rested on Scorpius's shoulder and he stiffened slightly; but when he saw the soft look in Teddy's eyes, Scorpius relaxed, knowing it was probably James. Scorpius turned around and pressed his back against Teddy's chest as he looked at James. 

James smiled down at Scorpius, though he was only a bit taller than Scorpius, at the moment he seemed to be towering over him. Scorpius's heart skipped a beat with the way James was looking at him. He'd been dreaming of this day for who knew how long. 

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked, unsure if his voice carried over to James given how loud the music had become. 

James locked eyes with Teddy for a second and then looked at Scorpius again. He leaned closer to speak in Scorpius's ear, and Scorpius inhaled James's cologne. Gods, he was ready to drop to his knees right there for the man. Okay, so maybe the alcohol had started to hit Scorpius. Hard. 

"I know a place that's open late. We can go and grab some coffee," James said. 

"On New Year's?" Scorpius asked, surprised. 

"I think it's better to sober and talk, don't you think?" James asked. 

Scorpius shrugged. If they'd given him Veritaserum, he'd say that all he wanted to do right now was not think anymore. Not over-analyse his situation. He wanted to shut his brain off and enjoy himself. Not talk. 

"We all got off on the wrong foot," Teddy said, leaning down to whisper in his ear also, as his hands held his shoulders firm. "We don't have to do it tonight. If you want to go home--" 

"No," said Scorpius. "I don't want to go home. Unless, it's your place. To talk. I don't want to go get coffee. Can we...can we go to your place?" 

Teddy nodded and gently squeezed Scorpius's shoulders before letting go of him. "Let's go get our coats." 

They reached the coat-check, Teddy and James holding hands, while they waited for the young bloke to fetch Scorpius's coat. He looked down at their joined hands and turned away, heat rising his face. Was he embarrassed? He certainly felt like a third wheel even if they weren't really indicating so. 

At least, they weren't hiding who they were to Scorpius. It was a clear message. They were a packaged deal. 

Scorpius found himself admiring that about them.


	17. Change

He needed a lot of luck to get through the night. Unsure of how to handle himself, Scorpius smiled, sitting on the sofa across from Teddy and James. They seemed to be fussing over everything, making sure Scorpius was comfortable, he had enough to drink; James even offered to make them a snack. 

"Relax," Scorpius said, trying to get James and Teddy's attention. 

Instead of him, perhaps it was them that needed the Felix Felicis. 

"I'm fine." 

"Right, of course," Teddy said, clearing his throat. James settled next to Teddy, looking expectantly. "Brilliant." 

"It's just me," Scorpius said, sagging into the sofa. "So, we should talk. Or something." He shrugged unceremoniously. 

"Yeah..." James said, looking nervous. "Maybe we can...shit, I thought this'd be easier than it is." He ran a hand through his hair -- immediately, Scorpius wanted to reach out and touch him. Instead, Teddy wrapped his arm around James's shoulder to pull him close. 

Scorpius's heart skipped, and much to his dismay, he wasn't jealous. It wasn't the same feeling as he'd had when he'd seen them in the cave. That was a surprise, and he was heartbroken, now, he was intrigued. 

"What?" Teddy asked in a whisper, looking confused by whatever Scorpius's face was doing. 

Scorpius bit his lower lip and shook his head. 

"Oh," James said, with a hint of recognition. Bloody Auror instincts. He turned his head so he was face-to-face with Teddy and brushed his lips against Teddy's. 

Teddy, surprised by James's actions, looked at Scorpius with hesitance. His eyes searched Scorpius' face; he'd no idea what Teddy could be looking for. 

"Go on," Scorpius said, his voice hitching. He was himself shocked at the turn of events. He found himself captivated with the hint of moisture on Teddy's lower lip. "Kiss him again."


	18. "Just Us"

Scorpius didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke in the morning, there was a blanket on him. Last night, he'd asked James and Teddy to kiss, and he'd watched them for as long as possible. He wanted to do more than just watch. Reach out to them, or maybe even touch himself, but he'd resisted all of that. He'd simply taken it all in.

The smell of coffee and something sweet urged Scorpius to leave the comforts of the sofa and the warmth of the blanket, and he found Teddy in the kitchen. Alone.

Teddy had the wireless on and he was dancing with the music that came out of it. Scorpius smiled to himself and simply watched for a few seconds until Teddy turned around and immediately, his hair went from a deep blue to a shimmering red. He was cute when embarrassed. Something Scorpius had always thought about his friend.

"How long have you been standing there?" Teddy asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "Long enough to know that you don't need James to lead you around the dance floor, and that you can possibly handle your own."

Teddy smiled at him and turned the music down. "James likes taking the lead."

"I can tell," replied Scorpius, and he watched as Teddy visibly cringed. 

"So, did you sleep...okay?"

"Did you?"

Teddy's face flushed briefly, and Scorpius thought that his hair seemed even more brighter, if that were possible. "I sleep better when James's with me," he answered honestly. Of all the things, Scorpius could always expect Teddy to never lie to him.

"Did you two..." Scorpius hesitated for a second, "Continue what you'd started in your bedroom?"

Teddy laughed softly. "James wanted to keep going on the sofa, even though you'd closed your eyes and slumped back. He thought it'd be great to wake you up with the...noises." Scorpius didn't reply. He wasn't sure how he would have been if he'd woken up in the middle of the night to see James and Teddy going at it. Maybe his mind would have thought it was a nightmare. Especially given the way he'd reacted the first time he'd seen the two of them be intimate.

"You know how James is, he doesn't think things through. I was worried you might have taken it all the wrong way," Teddy added, clearly reading Scorpius's mind.

"Teddy..." Scorpius said, walking into the kitchen and up to Teddy. Though, he left a good distance between them. He wanted to touch Teddy but wasn't sure what was driving this need for him to do so.

"Yeah?" Teddy sounded nervous.

"Do you know me so well because you fancy me? Or do you fancy me because you know me so well?"

Teddy smiled down at Scorpius. The fact that he was slightly taller worked for his advantage in that moment. "I know you so well because you're one of my closest friends. Maybe I fancy you because you're so wonderful, but I don't want our friendship to suffer because I made you uncomfortable."

When Scorpius didn't move, Teddy took a step closer to him and ran his fingers through Scorpius's hair.

"All I know is that I've been counting the days until I could tell you how I felt. How _we_ feel. I've no idea how you'll react to all of this. Maybe you'll think we're mental, or sick and perverted that you'd never want to speak to me again. But—"

"You know how to compliment well, don't you?" Scorpius asked, leaning into Teddy's touch. This wasn't anything new for him. Teddy always touched Scorpius, weather it was to run his fingers through Scorpius's hair or if it was grabbing Scorpius by the shoulder and giving him a massage. Now, he had to wonder if those were all signs of Teddy's affections as a friend or something more.

He smiled at Teddy, and their moment ended when the grease from the frying pan started to sputter.

"Where's James?" Scorpius asked when Teddy had turned away from Scorpius to tend to the simmering bacon. He turned towards the corner where the coffee was brewing and poured himself a cup.

"He went to his mother's for breakfast," Teddy replied. "With Al and Lily."

"Oh, of course," Scorpius said. It was tradition. Ever since his dad and Harry had got together, the Potter children spent Christmas morning with Scorpius and his dad, and New Year's with their mum and her husband.

"I already Floo-called Draco and Harry telling them you were here."

Scorpius smiled. "Good, Father will be happy to be spending time alone with Harry. He still fusses over me if I'm home alone."

"So, it's just us," Teddy said, setting up the kitchen table with a flick of his wand.

"Just us," echoed Scorpius.


	19. Things to think about

Scorpius went home after his breakfast with Teddy and locked himself in his room. He'd had an interesting night, and really needed to think about things. What did it all mean for him?

So Teddy fancied him, and had sort of had feelings for Scorpius for a while now. They had been good friends and everything Scorpius had thought was part of their friendship, might have meant slightly more to Teddy. And then there was James. James and Teddy were a _thing_. Apparently. Because Teddy was bisexual — something Scorpius had not known _at all_.

There were so many emotions involved in this little mess of a thing that he didn't know where to start.

"Scorpius, you in there?" Lily's voice.

"Yeah, come in," he replied.

Lily slowly opened the door as if she were afraid she was going to catch Scorpius doing something, and he almost laughed.

"How are you, Lil?"

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, "what happened with you?"

"Not much," he said, shrugging. "Went over to Teddy's last night. Had breakfast with him this morning. How was your Mum's?"

"Fun, but we were all tired and hungover, and I think she enjoyed making us miserable." She laughed and Scorpius joined her. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Scorpius shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about," he lied.

"Oh come on, give me something!" she said, closing the door behind her and then all but jumping on Scorpius's bed. "Please?"

"Fine," he said, "but you can't tell _anyone_!"

She nodded gravely.

"So Teddy is bisexual, and he and James are a thing. And last night, I fell asleep watching them snogging."

"Ew!" She also made a face to add to her obvious disgust. "That's my brother!"

"Yeah, but it was hot. I mean, I thought I was going to get jealous but I wasn't. I was all disturbed and hurt the first time I had caught them, but last night… ? It was like something had changed. Something had changed _in me_."

"So what does this mean now? You're going to have a three-way with Teddy and my brother?" she still sounded grossed out but also managed to look intrigued.

"Keep your voice down!" Scorpius said.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" she said, shaking her head. "But are you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I fancy James, and well...Teddy's nice to look at."

"He is," she replied.

"Lily—"

"Oh, please. I don't fancy him or anything but can't I appreciate his looks?" She winked and then immediately looked slightly embarrassed.

"I have no idea what will happen if I do this, and then our parents find out! I mean, can you imagine? The scandal!"

"Yes, because Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy know _nothing_ about scandals, and being caught doing things in public, and their lives being published in the _Prophet_!" She shook her head in disbelief and Scorpius laughed again.

Of course, his family knew all about scandals. They practically basked in the glory of it.


	20. One Step Forward...

Two days after New Year's, James returned to Auror training, and was staying in the camps with other Aurors on the field. Scorpius didn't see Teddy for a few days either as he was busy with his job and the full moon was approaching. 

This time, Scorpius would stay with Teddy because James could not be there. 

The only light at the end of the tunnel was that later in January they had all plans to go to one of Teddy's friends' birthday party and James and Teddy had asked Scorpius to come with them. 

Nothing had happened between the three of them since New Year's Eve, and as time went on, Scorpius felt as though he'd simply imagined the whole thing. 

Teddy and James at the club. James flirting with Scorpius. The three of them going to Teddy's place and Teddy wanting to watch James and Teddy kissing. His evenings since that night had been filled with the fantasies of watching Teddy and James, wanting to touch, but refraining himself from doing so. 

Merlin, what was wrong with him? He wanted to watch more, he wanted so desperately to touch them, but didn't want to all the same. He was torturing himself.

* 

When the full moon arrived, Scorpius took the potion to Teddy before they went to the cave where Teddy usually spent the night. They sat on opposite ends as they often did, and talked. 

This time, they talked about James. James had been writing to Teddy almost daily, and though he couldn't divulge any of the details of his mission, it seemed he was fitting well with other Aurors. He had been scared at first, since his dad was a Head Auror and all. But, luckily for James, Harry had stayed out of the way as much as possible, and assigned him in a different field office where he didn't get to see James's day to day operations. 

"Harry is a fair father. James is lucky to have him," Teddy said to Scorpius.

"We all are," Scorpius said with a smile. 

They were quiet again and this time the silence felt daunting. Finally, Scorpius spoke up. "I've missed you." 

Teddy's eyes lit up. "I've missed you too, Scor." 

"Yeah? In a friendship sort of way or more?" 

Teddy smiled. "I don't know. I just miss being around you." 

"Me too. I miss that. I miss James too, strangely enough. I miss New Year's Eve." 

"We'll have that again," Teddy said reassuringly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"We're going to Todd's party, yeah? It'll be fun. All three of us."

"What kind of fun?" Scorpius asked, slightly scared. 

Teddy laughed; it echoed through the cave they were in. "Anything we want. Whatever we're comfortable with." 

"What if someone…" Scorpius stopped himself; he didn't need to get ahead of himself. 

"Hey…" Teddy said, crossing over to the other side where Scorpius was sitting and held his hand. "Don't be scared, okay?" 

"I'm not…" Scorpius leaned into the touch when Teddy raked his fingers though his hair. "I love it when you do this." 

"I love how relaxed you get with my touch." 

Scorpius opened his eyes, not realising he'd closed them and looked at Teddy. Was it totally strange he wanted to kiss Teddy?

As if Teddy had read his mind, and he leaned in. 

Teddy's grasp on Scorpius tightened as their lips met and Scorpius pulled Teddy close to deepen their kiss. 

"Started without me, I see." 

James's voice. Scorpius registered a few seconds later. Without thinking anything else, Scorpius panicked. And before anyone could've said anything, he Disapparated.


	21. A Second Chance

Scorpius sat at his favourite pub and ordered his usual. When it was served, he sighed, and looked down on it, wondering if he could simply drown in it. He'd been such an idiot. No drink, or loud noises could distract him from his stupid, stupid mistake. Why'd he panick like that?

He'd heard James correctly, he was sure. James was teasing them. There was absolutely no reason for him to have freaked out and now they were most certainly going to think him a fool. 

Merlin, he was a fool. 

He wondered if he really should've come back here. What if Aunt Luna showed up again? She could always feel it when he was in trouble. But was he? Was he in trouble? Or he was just being a complete wanker? 

"You need to stop running away from us." 

Scorpius looked up from his drink and was shocked to find James sitting there next to him. 

"Where's Teddy?" 

"Back where he's supposed to be. Where you're supposed to be." 

"How did you find me?" 

James smirked, and Scorpius thought maybe he wasn't going to tell him, but then his face relaxed and he gave Scorpius a small smile. "You're part of my family, it's easy for me to find one of us. A locator spell isn't hard to conjure up, Scor. Give me a little credit." 

"I should have known." 

"Maybe." 

"You could have found me that first night, on Samhain…"

"Yeah. But then Teddy'd told me to give you space." 

"And tonight?" 

"I'm done listening to Teddy. I'm done waiting. I want you. _We_ want you." 

"What if I'm just a distraction? A toy for the two of you to play with until you're tired of me…?" Scorpius's voice hitched and he hated how he sounded. He turned away from James and picked up his drink and started to drink it fast. 

"Stop…" James's hand came and rested on Scorpius's wrist. "You were going to kiss Teddy tonight. _Holy fuck_ , Scorpius, do you have any idea how long I've wanted that. How long I've wanted for you to see Teddy the way he sees you?" 

Scorpius was going to say something, but he couldn't get the words out, because James's fingers were threading through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It was everything he'd wanted, but it didn't feel right without Teddy. 

He felt his body inching closer to James's and James's lips pressed down. The kiss was soft, tentative, and over far too quickly. 

When Scorpius opened his eyes, James was looking at him in a way he'd never seen him before. 

"Take me to him." 

When James's smile reached his eyes, Scorpius nearly forgot to breathe. Gods, this man was breathtaking, and he and Teddy wanted him. 

It was unreal. 

And now, Scorpius was getting a second chance at doing this the right away. Having both of them. His love and his friend. 

It was going to be a great night.

* * *


	22. Back to Square One

James returned to the cave where Teddy stayed with his arm around Scorpius's shoulder. If anything, Scorpius was certain James was trying to prevent him from running away. That, and the lecture Scorpius received about getting his wires crossed, and always freaking out. 

"I wasn't freaking out..." Scorpius said in a small voice when James frowned.

"Right, you saw me, panicked and disappeared. Totally _not_ the definition of freaking out.

"You are so annoying," Scorpius replied and then he turned his attention way from James to Teddy who seemed absolutely surprised to see him. 

"Hi..." Scorpius said, in that same small voice. 

"You're back." 

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier...I didn't know..." 

"Just go and kiss him," James said, interrupting them. 

Scorpius made a face at him and James started to laugh looking between him and Teddy. "You two make the same unimpressed face. Oh, this is going to be fun!" 

"Merlin, you're too much sometimes," Teddy said, shaking his head. "Whatever, it's time to take my potion." 

As Teddy opened the phial, James nudged Scorpius to get closer to Teddy. He obeyed. He wasn't going to be daft about this anymore. He wanted to be there. And they wanted him.


	23. The Next Step

Scorpius was settled in between Teddy's legs, almost sitting on his lap but not quite. Teddy looked at Scorpius with such raw emotion, it nearly broke his heart. He leaned in close to Teddy's face. His breath ghosting on Teddy's lips. 

Teddy closed his eyes, parting his lips, and the sight was unbelievably hot. Scorpius'd always thought Teddy was really attractive, but never had he thought that his feelings for Teddy could change in such away. He moved closer, when James placed his hands on Scorpius's shoulders and squeezed. 

Scorpius felt James's lips on the back of his neck and at the same time, he pressed his lips against Teddy's. Teddy moaned into his mouth, and James's grip tightened. Scorpius's own fingers started to thread through Teddy's hair; he gently pulled on the locks, trying to deepen their kiss. 

As Scorpius was pressed between the two men, James lightly bit into his skin, and now it was Scorpius's turn to moan. "Should we… Can we… Do this here?" he asked in panting breaths between their kisses. 

"Do you wanna?" James asked, his hot breath in Scorpius's ear, and Scorpius pushed back, pressing his arse against James's groin. 

"Please," said Teddy.


	24. Living in the now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: back to school.

The feeling was like going back to school—familiar yet scary at the same time. Scorpius had been with other men before, but he'd never been a part of a threesome. He'd never in his life imagined that he'd be sandwiched between the man that he loves and his best friend. It was the best of both words. 

Now, all he had to do was relax and let this feeling of desire take control of him. He shouldn't focus on what tomorrow might bring for them. He needed to live in the now. He needed to make it good for them.


	25. The First Call

"Scor…" Teddy whispered, brushing his thumb on Scorpius's lower lip. "Relax, babe…" he said with a smile, his shy smile. As if the term of endearment had escaped him before he'd had the chance to stop himself.

"Don't worry. We're not going to announce in the _Daily Prophet_ of what we're going to do…" James teased—which earned him a glare from Teddy.

Teddy smiled and shook his head at James before looking at Scorpius again. "We want you so much."

"You do?" Gods, he was so stupid. Of course, they did. He was here, wasn't he? It'd taken them months, him—years, to get here. It wasn't all for nothing. He just wasn't so certain like the two of them.

"What else can I do to convince you I want you here," James said. He didn't exactly sound annoyed, but, frustrated. "We want you here. I want you with me and Teddy… It's everything to me."

Scorpius turned his head and James kissed him. Right then and there. It wasn't a soft kiss like his had been with Teddy, this one was demanding, and James was obviously pouring all his frustration into it. When he slid his tongue in Scorpius's mouth, Scorpius's cock jerked, and he heard Teddy chuckle. Surely, the half-werewolf felt Scorpius’s desire.

"I should have known you'd claim him all to yourself if you had the chance…" Scorpius slightly panicked again, but when he looked at Teddy, he realised Teddy was speaking to James. "I'm here too, you know," he added.

"I was just trying to get him all ready for you," James said, rolling his eyes.

"And...I, too, am sitting right here," Scorpius said.

They all laughed in unison as Scorpius felt tension leaving him.

"Maybe we're doing this all wrong," Teddy said a moment later. "Our first time together should be more special than this cave."

"No…" Both James and Scorpius said simultaneously. 

"I can't wait… I don't want to wait anymore. I want you both. Please." Scorpius wasn't above begging and he would do anything to keep them both there with him. 

"Look at how much he wants this, Teddy…" James said, coaxing his hot breath all over Scorpius's ear, as his hand slid down to grab Scorpius's erection. "You really going to deny our boy what he wants the most?" 

Scorpius shuddered. He felt something change. 

"James…" Teddy said, stern. "This isn't romantic." 

"Fuck romance," Scorpius said, his voice shaking. "I _need_ you." The cry escaped him without knowing where it came from. Sure, he wanted them both, he desired to have sex with them, and it was driving him mad but for him to act like this? Nearly lose himself in it — this was more than just lust, or longing, or— 

"James." Teddy's voice was too serious. 

"I know, I felt it too." 

Scorpius saw Teddy going stiff under him, and not with need, but with fear.

"What? What is it?" Scorpius asked. 

"He's calling to the wolf," said James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's notes: I really don't know where this twist came from. I was just trying to even out the word count and then..._


	26. The Bond

"I'm doing _what_?" Scorpius asked, unsure of what he was feeling, and _what_ James was saying. 

"But how can that be…" Teddy whispered, looking past Scorpius' shoulder and at James. 

"Can someone share the wisdom with me?" Scorpius said, thoroughly annoyed. He couldn't control his emotions. Why was he getting so cross? He was the one who often stayed calm, he wasn't like them. Wasn't like _James_. 

"You want to bond with us," James said. "With Teddy… I don't think you know what you're doing." 

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Scorpius said standing up and pushing past James. He walked around in circles in the tiny cave, felt like his skin was crawling, and his blood was boiling. What was this need he had inside him. He was hot as hell and wanted to strip all his clothes off. 

He always wanted to lay down next to Teddy and feel Teddy all over him. 

Teddy. Not James. 

"Scor, James and I are bonded, through the wolf magic," Teddy said softly and Scorpius stopped pacing. "We're mates, even though I don't shift into a wolf, I can still call on my wolf side and bond with someone. We decided to perform the ceremony. Be together as such." 

"Okay…" Scorpius drawled, what did that have to do with him? 

"It must be the blood relation," James said, and Scorpius eyed him warily. James had lost him again. "And the fact you wanted him…" He'd turned and looked at Teddy. 

"I'm _so_ confused." 

"Aunt Luna would know," James said. "She was the one who performed the ceremony for us." 

"But I don't want to go," Scorpius started to pace again, and Teddy whispered his name. "What?" he asked softly. He thought Teddy had whispered his name, but had he? 

"Come here, I want to hold you," Teddy said, and Scorpius willingly walked up to him. He settled in-between Teddy's legs, his back pressing against Teddy's chest as Teddy wrapped his arms around Scorpius. They both looked at James. 

James smiled softly down at Scorpius and then ran his fingers through his hair. "The kiss must have done the trick," he said. 

"I still don't understand…" 

"James and I are bonded, so when you longed to be with James, I had longed to be with you. James could feel my need, and now that we were together… your desire for one person resonates with both of us because me and James, we're the same. Mates. So you called to the wolf inside me, because the wolf wants to bond with you too…" 

"But…" Scorpius began but didn't say anything after that. He had no idea what to say. 

"The wolf can feel James wanting you to… and you called to the wolf, because you and I are connected by blood. Through the house of Black." 

"Oh," Scorpius said. He thought he was starting to understand. 

"But can you have more than one mate? I mean… aren't you already taken?" 

Scorpius hadn't even wrapped his mind around how apparently Teddy and James had bonded with magic and none of the family members knew. 

"That's why we have to speak with Aunt Luna. She would know. She'd know if this is even possible. I mean, if you _actually_ want that. You don't want to accidentally bond with us and then regret it later. I mean—"

"I _would_ be yours," Scorpius said. "There's no doubt in my mind about that." 

Teddy's lips touched the back of Scorpius's neck and Scorpius closed his eyes. No, there was _no_ doubt about him being theirs. He already was.


	27. The Need

"This is old magic, older than all of us, even our parents and grandparents. We shouldn't do anything before we…" James paused looking down at Scorpius wrapped in Teddy's arms. "I didn't think anything like this would happen. Not so fast."

"But we can't stop now," Scorpius said. "Please…" The longing inside Scorpius stirred something fierce. How could they do this to him? Was this a cruel joke? Did they not want to be with him and were simply stringing him along? And now? Now when his magic wanted to _bond_ with theirs…

"Scorpius," Teddy said softly, his lips brushing against his hair. "Relax."

Scorpius took in a deep breath.

"I can feel the anxiety vibrating off you. We want you here. We need you with us."

Teddy's words calmed Scorpius and James leaned in closer. "I wasn't suggesting we should stop. I just wanted to tell you what you're signing up for. Hoping, you'd still… sign on." James smiled at him and pressed his lips against Scorpius. "Stay the night with us. Bond with us with the ritual."

Scorpius pulled James closer still. His legs wrapped around James's waist so the man couldn't get away. So close wasn't close enough.

"This is where I want to stay…" Scorpius said, angling his head away so Teddy would get the hint and kiss his neck again, and he pulled James in for another bruising kiss. "In-between the two of you. This is where I belong."

Teddy's warm mouth was on Scorpius's neck as he arched his back and felt Teddy's hands come around. They started to unbuckle Scorpius's belt and Scorpius moaned when he felt Teddy's cool fingers wrap around his shaft.

"James…" Teddy breathed. "Get your trousers off. I want my hands around you both. Now." And James quickly obeyed.

* * *


	28. Together.

Scorpius looked down and almost couldn't believe it. His cock was rubbing against James, and he could barely contain his moans as Teddy was getting them off. He'd had plenty of sex in his life, he supposed, but being part of a threesome like this was something new. Being part of a loving relationship was also totally brand new. He'd wanted James for so long, and now, he was finally there. The way he was supposed to be. 

He was such an idiot for never having recognised it before. It wasn't just James, Scorpius belonged with Teddy too. His connection with Teddy was so deep, and he should have really seen it for what it was. It was the love they shared. 

"Don't hold back," Teddy whispered in Scorpius's ear, and Scorpius nearly let out a sob. He was so close to the edge and he _was_ holding back. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to feel James against him forever. He _needed_ to have Teddy's touch on him always. 

"So close, love. So _close_ ," James whispered and when Scorpius looked at him, James was looking right at Scorpius. He was talking to Scorpius. And _that_ was everything.


	29. Wanting More

Scorpius was starting to believe this happiness he had with both James and Teddy wasn't something borrowed. It was his. It could be his forever if he'd wanted it. 

And if that wasn't the fucking thing giving him a scare?

"You're so beautiful," James said, his one had resting on Scorpius's cheek while the other was wrapped around their erection. "I want you to come, Scorpius. Come for me…" he whispered and Scorpius nearly groaned at the gentleness of James's tone. He felt beyond amazing. 

Scorpius shut his eyes and threw his head back, he knew Teddy was there to catch him. And as he spent himself on James's hand, it was Teddy's name he'd moaned. 

"Our boy is learning…" James said in a teasing tone as Teddy's arms enveloped him making him feel secure. He never wanted to be anywhere else. 

"Shh…" Teddy whispered in Scorpius's ear but he didn't know if he was soothing Scorpius or asking James to shush. "He's perfect." 

"But, what about you?" Scorpius asked, shifting himself slightly so he could turn his neck more freely and look at Teddy. Scorpius wanted to see Teddy come apart, too. They had both seen him, and even if in the past, Scorpius had seen Teddy and James kissing, he'd not seen more. Now he wanted to. 

Wanted more. 

He wanted it all. 

"I want to fuck you," Teddy said, his voice was low, but it was definitely a growl. A growl making Scorpius's limp cock stir. 

"Easy there…" James started to say. 

"No," Scorpius said softly but when Teddy looked disappointed, Scorpius realised he hadn't meant what Teddy thought. "I mean…" he said quickly, "No to James. Don't go easy on me. I want you both. But yeah…I want you inside me, Teddy.. I'd love that."


	30. Beautiful

It was getting late, and as it got darker and darker, the light inside the small cave where they'd been hiding was also starting to diminish. But, Scorpius could see Teddy. He saw Teddy's eyes, so beautiful, and so blue. A kind of something blue he'd only seen in his dreams. He coudln't believe he'd fallen for his best friend, and so hard. He loved James, of course, he'd always loved James. But with James, came Teddy. Scorpius's Teddy. 

And it was all sorts of amazing. 

"Get on your back," Teddy whispered. "I want to take my time with you."


	31. Desperate

The _Order of Merlin_ itself couldn't stop Scorpius from following Teddy's command. There was so much sex in his voice, everything inside Scorpius vibrated with lust.

"Are you sure, lad?" Teddy teased. He always called Scorpius lad when he'd dare him to do something, and then make fun of him if he tried to chicken out. 

"Bring it on, old man," Scorpius responded with a grin. 

As Scorpius lay on the floor, and Teddy gently rested himself in-between Scorpius's legs, Scorpius reached out with his hand, "James?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off Teddy. 

"I'm right here, love." James grabbed Scorpius's hand and edging himself closer. "Just thought I'd give you two a minute." 

"No, I need you, please…" Scorpius couldn't believe how he was begging. Was this part of the bond too? The bond he wanted to have with Teddy and James? His need was aching out of him as if it were an entity of itself. 

"Relax…" Teddy's soothing voice managed to calm him. "One thing at a time." Teddy's hands raked down Scorpius body, massaging him in places, and his eyes so wide—as if he also couldn't believe that they were here together. Ready to be with one another. 

"I just don't understand what's happening," Scorpius whispered and turned to look at James. "I want you both, and I want Teddy to take his time with me, but there's something else…I want you to claim me _now_. How can I want both things and not decide which one is more important. I feel like I'll die if…" 

"Shh…" James reached down and kissed the top of Scorpius's head. "Do you trust us?" he asked and Scorpius nodded. "Then let Teddy do his magic. Show you how much he wants yo—needs you too. Okay?"


	32. Teddy is perfect.

Scorpius's body trembled with fear, as if he were once again, like a virgin waiting to have sex. But, he knew he could trust Teddy. He didn't know James much as a friend or a lover, but he could trust Teddy. 

There was nothing more certain than that. Scorpius would have bet his life on it. 

As Teddy entered him, his chest pressed against Scorpius he mumbled sweet nothings to help Scorpius relax. Scorpius's arms locked around Teddy's torso and he never wanted to let him go. The man, his friend, was perfect in every way possible. 

It was everything.


	33. Morning

When Scorpius woke up next morning, he wasn't alone, but he knew something was different. As his eyes opened, taking in his surroundings, he saw Teddy next to him. He was still asleep, his arm draped around Scorpius's torso. But James missing.

"Where…" he mumbled to himself and Teddy stirred. 

"Hey, you're awake," Teddy said. 

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke—"

"No," Teddy said gently, leaning in to kiss Scorpius's forehead. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Of…of course," Scorpius said hurriedly. "Where's—"

"He had to get back to the Academy. It's a big meeting for Aurors or something," Teddy said rolling his eyes. "Hope you don't mind you're alone with me. We can try to meet with him later for coffee." 

"Not at all," Scorpius said, giving Teddy a soft smile. "Is that okay? For me to be here without him? I don't know the rules." 

"There are no _rules_ ," said Teddy. "As long as we're having fun." 

"Is that all I am?" Scorpius teased, knowing he was more. He could feel it. 

"I think you know the answer," Teddy said, reading his mind. "You're mine. You know." 

Scorpius buried his face in Teddy's neck and sighed. Yes, he did know.


	34. Sway

Scorpius made his way home after he and Teddy left the cave. He felt bad leaving his secret place behind. Their secret place now that they shared it with him. He had no idea what was next for them. How would he explain this to anyone if he had the chance?

Would they all be living in secret? No one knew that James and Teddy were bonded together. And now with Scorpius? He had so many questions.

"Sickle for your thoughts, sunshine?" Teddy said as they came to the point where they had to part. Teddy was going to go back to his flat, and Scorpius needed to go home and cleaned up.

Scorpius shrugged. "I just don't know…"

"One day at a time, all right?" Teddy said softly, and reassuringly, and Scorpius immediately felt at ease.

"Are you like this with him too?" he asked, and Teddy looked confused. "All sweet and reassuring, all the time? Does he like it?"

"You'll have to ask him," Teddy said, and he placed a shielding charm around them so no one could see them. Then, as Scorpius had predicted, Teddy pulled him close and kissed him soundly.

It was an amazing kiss to receive, given no one was watching. Not even James. The kiss was his and Teddy's, and it made feel Scorpius even better.

"Do you want to be alone with him?" Teddy asked.

"What? With who?" Scorpius was thoroughly confused; that was some kiss.

"James. Do you want to spend a night alone with him?"

"I…" Scorpius struggled for words. "I don't know. You two are together. Wouldn't it be like cheating?"

Teddy shook his head. "No. Not if you have my permission." 

"I still don't understand," Scorpius said. _The rules_. "What good would it do?"

Teddy gave him a smile that Scorpius couldn't decipher at first, and then he took a moment to noticed Teddy, _his friend_ , and what that smile could mean. "What's your evil plan, then?" Scorpius asked teasingly.

"Clearly, you're up to something trying to get me to be alone with James."

"Maybe I want you to miss me when I'm not there. Maybe I want to know you want me just the same…" Teddy said softly.

If it was before, Scorpius would have jumped at the opportunity to be alone with James, doing whatever they wanted. But things were different now. Scorpius felt the longing for Teddy just as much, if not more given their blood-bond. Now, he couldn't imagine being so intimate, so close to James, without Teddy.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"I hope you do. I hope you think about it all afternoon." Teddy spoke as he pressed his lips against Scorpius again, and smiled into the kiss.

"Merlin, you're such a tease…" Scorpius huffed out a breath. "I really have to go now before everyone starts wondering where I've disappeared to." _And any more of your taste, and I won't ever leave your side._

"I know James will love it."


	35. Plans

It was the end of the month and Scorpius remembered Teddy and James had told him they were going to see Todd, one of Teddy's friends. Initially, Scorpius was invited but since neither of them brought it up again, Scorpius wondered if it were still true. 

After the night they'd spent in the cave, Scorpius hadn't seen James, and Teddy's work had also been keeping him busy. 

"Do you think I should ask them?" Scorpius asked Lily; he'd told them they were all more than friends, but he'd not given her any other details. Not about having had sex with them; especially not about the bonding. He didn't know if she'd understand. More importantly, if she'd keep the information to herself. She was always so curious; she’d probably want to talk about the blood relations with Draco. 

The last thing Scorpius wanted was his step-sister and his father discussing his recent history. 

"I don't see why not," she told him. "Make it casual, like, tell them I invited you on a weekend getaway. You wanted to know if you were still invited to the party, or were free. And, I am going away with Rose and Hugo to see our friend Gina in Paris. You can come with us if you want. It'd be nice, actually. She’s fun." 

"I'm not sure. I would feel so strange if they receded the invitation." 

"Yes, because spending time with us is just so awful!" Lily said, making a face. 

"You know what I mean." 

"I do," Lily assured him. "But you don't want to seem desperate, do you?" 

Scorpius shook his okay. 

"Brilliant. Then it's decided."

**

Before Scorpius had the chance to say anything, Teddy sent him a reminder via owl. 

>> _Going to Todd's this weekend. Come over here around five. Don't cancel._ <<


	36. Chapter 36

Scorpius had no idea what to war. What kind of party was it? He should have asked. But, he'd been so nervous, he couldn't think straight. 

This was a first date for him. First real date with two men. They'd already had sex, but still, Scorpius was beyond terrified of doing something wrong; embarrassing himself or James and Teddy; or…

"Maybe I should cancel," he mumbled. 

In the end, he decided to wear a tailor-made suit his father’d given him as a present. It was more Muggle style, so Scorpius figured he could simply take the suit jacket off it presented to be too formal. If not, he could impress Teddy with it. 

Impress Teddy. 

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the idea. He'd always been so obsessed with James, he still was, but it was Teddy he wanted to impress. His magic was longing to bond with Teddy's stirred inside him; it gave him a warm feeling. He belonged with James and Teddy. His magic wanted them both equally, and since Teddy was one of his oldest friends, it made sense to him he was automatically diverting towards Teddy. 

He'd put his trust in Teddy. He had an intense desire for James but he trusted Teddy with his heart. 

"Go figure…" he mumbled to himself again. What was wrong with him? He'd never talked to himself before. Not like this. Not out-loud. 

What were they doing to him? He chuckled again. 

Deciding to finally get dressed, Scorpius realised how stupid he was being. He was going to _cancel_? That was stupid. Teddy and James would only show up; kidnap him. They'd make a scent, then everyone would wonder where they were going. 

No, Scorpius needed to keep a lid on this. He wasn't ready for anyone else to know.


	37. Pre Party Fun

When Scorpius arrived at Teddy’s place, James was already there. The flat’s wards were open for Scorpius so he didn’t need to be invited in. When he got to the sitting room, he found James and Teddy snuggled together. They both were holding a glass of wine, and James was resting by Teddy’s side, reading a book; Teddy was reading some Potions article.

“Hi…” he said tentatively.

They turned to look at him, both unperturbed, unsurprised, and relaxed. It was a good look on them.

It was a good feeling to know he belonged to them; they weren’t going to be awkward around him. Outside the cave, this was his first interaction with the two men together.

“Oh…” Teddy said.

“Fuck me,” said James.

“What?” Scorpius asked, concerned. Was something wrong? Did he wear the wrong outfit? But…both Teddy and James were dressed similar to him. It was, evidently, a fancy party.

So what was the matter?

“He’s going to send me to St Mungo’s like that,” James said, standing up first, and Teddy equally followed suit.

“Shit…I don’t know if I’ll be able to help myself. He looks—” 

Teddy cleared his throat. “James. Behave.”

“What is it?” Scorpius asked, feeling self-conscious.

“You look so fucking fuckable,” James blurted out and Teddy elbowed him in the ribs. “Is that outfit wrinkle-free? Can it be mended by magic?”

Scorpius frowned for a brief second and realised what was going on. He looked fuckable.

 _Achievement unlocked_ , he thought.

“I…think so.” Still, he continued to act innocent.

“Come here,” James said, closing the distance between them and taking Scorpius in a bruising kiss.

Scorpius didn’t even have the time to gather his thoughts, and before he knew it, he was pressed against the sofa, almost leaning back with James in-between his legs.

“We’re going to fuck you. Oh, we are _so_ gonna fuck you right now. Both of us.”

Scorpius let out a small whimper. He was so hard now. His cock ached, and he was shivering with his desire, silently begging for James to take him just like that. For Teddy to _finally_ touch him.

“I don’t know if we have time…” Teddy teased, coming up close to them, and running his fingers through Scorpius’s hair. Scorpius leaned into the touch.

“Please…” both James and Scorpius pleaded. Except James sounded more like he was toying with Teddy, and Scorpius sounded despondent.

“For starters, he’s still too dressed,” Teddy said and he kissed Scorpius’s neck, starting to unbutton his shirt while James worked on his trousers.

A moment later, Scorpius was standing up, his back pressed against Teddy’s chest and he was face-to-face with James.

“I need you, Scor…” James whispered before kissing him again. His hand wrapped around Scorpius’s cock, while Scorpius’s trousers were pooled around his ankles, and his chest was bare.

Both James and Teddy were still fully dressed.

“What about you?” Scorpius said, when James kissed him again, and this time didn’t pull back. He continued to stroke Scorpius’s cock; and Scorpius gasped when he realised Teddy had fallen to his knees and he was kissing Scorpius’s arse, his tongue lingering around his opening until he pushed in.

Scorpius moaned, but it was lost in James’s mouth, and Teddy continued breaching his hole. He used his hands to part Scorpius’s arsecheeks; massaging them while he fucked him with his tongue.

Eventually, James let go of Scorpius’s mouth and latched himself on his neck, he sucked, _licked_ until Scorpius was spilling himself on James’s hand.

“Oh…” Scorpius said, almost wailing but with the most satisfaction he had ever received.

Scorpius’s head was resting on James’s shoulder when he heard James say, “You fuck him first, fully clothed. I want to watch you.”

Again, Scorpius didn’t have time to think. He was bent over the sofa with James’s strong hands massaging him when Teddy pushed in with his tongue.

“I’ll make it so good for you,” Teddy said in a promise.

“Yeah, and when he comes inside you, I’ll fuck you,” James said. “You’re going to be so sore all night, love. Your arse is going to remind you how later tonight, we’ll take you like this _again_.”


	38. Doubt

Even though Teddy and James knew the people who were going to be at this party, Scorpius was totally brand new to the crowd. He’d heard of a few friends of Teddy's, here and there, but he didn't know anyone well enough to be comfortable. Still, Teddy was by his side at first to make sure he was doing all right, and when Teddy was pulled away, Jamie was there to help him out. 

Neither one of them left him alone — not because they wanted to have control over him, but because they wanted to make sure he felt safe. He knew this, and was appreciative of it. 

It made him feel special he was _theirs_. 

An hour later, Scorpius found himself alone in the balcony with many people around him. This time, he was alone. It was because Teddy was busy with a card game with his friend, and Jamie wanted to go to the loo. 

"I'll be fine for ten minutes, James," Scorpius said in his serious tone. "Honestly, I'm not a kid." 

Everyone around him, his aunts and uncles, treated him as such and he didn't want that from — from who? — his _boyfriends_? Was that what they were? 

"Okay, but stay right here. I don't want to go around looking for you…" 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, just go to the fucking loo," Scorpius said, amused. "I won't disappear or wither away, I swear…" 

So, James had left him alone, and Scorpius was enjoying his evening. He looked up at the night sky and thought how great his evening was going. The stars were out, and there wasn't a hint of rain in the forecast. And if he was lucky, he'd be going home with his men and fucking the night away. That had been the plan. 

His arse was a little sore from round one at Teddy's, and he was looking forward to more. 

"So, you're the new flavour…" Someone next to Scorpius said; Scorpius wasn't sure if the person was talking to him. 

He turned his head to look at the bloke who was glaring at him. "I'm sorry?" 

"Flavour of the month? James and Teddy. I suppose you're it, then." 

"I…" Scorpius didn't know what to say. He wasn't dumb. One comment from this bloke and Scorpius knew exactly what was going on. James and Teddy were a couple. In their friends' circle, it wasn't a secret even if it was a secret to the family. And obviously, they were open. 

This bloke Scorpius was looking at, was hot. He had short black hair, piercing blue eyes, and he wore a black leather choker around his neck. He was dressed in all black, and his nails were painted the same blue as his eyes. He looked young, and lost, and broken. 

Scorpius supposed that was their type. 

"Hmm…" Scorpius said with disinterest. "Suppose I am." 

"Be careful," the man said. "They'll chew you up and spit you out before you even realise." And then he walked away. 

Scorpius barely had time to register the words when he realised both James and Teddy were looking at him from a distance. They looked worried; he wasn't sure if they’d heard the bloke that'd been there, but they had definitely seen Scorpius talking to him.

Of all the things Teddy had told him…were any of them true? Was that their forte? To bring in a third in their group and get rid of him once they were bored? That's what the man was trying to tell Scorpius, wasn't he? 

What were they going to say to him?


	39. Consolation

Scorpius couldn't even bring himself to feel totally terrible. All he knew was he was addicted to James and Teddy. What if he was flavour of the moment? They'd talked about other things that night in the cave; they'd talked about Scorpius's desire to bond— 

"Are you all right?" Teddy asked, rushing to Scorpius's side. "What'd he say—"

"Nothing, it's not important." 

"It's important if you look like that," said James. "That was Terrance, he can be mean sometimes." 

"He wasn't being mean to me," Scorpius assured them. "He thought I was temporary. Just like he'd been—"

"Is that what he—" Teddy started to say. 

"It's not true. Not by a long shot. You're different. This is different." 

"Maybe we should go home," said Teddy. 

"No," replied Scorpius. "I don't want to ruin your night…"

"My night is only as good as your mood," said James. "If you're not happy, we're not happy, Scorpius." 

"Let's go. Or at least, let's get outta here. We can Apparate to the roof." 

A moment later, they'd left the flat, the party, and were on the roof — all alone. 

"I want you to know you're different, Scorpius. Tell me you understand that." 

Scorpius reluctantly nodded. 

"No," James said, coming closer to him, and diminishing all the distance between them. "Say it. Say it like you believe it." 

"I want to believe it," replied Scorpius. 

"You're our everything," Teddy said, coming behind Scorpius and wrapping his arms around Scorpius's waist. "What we did in the past was different. It was fun, and we like Terrance once, but it's not like this with you. We will fight to be with you." 

"I…okay. I believe you." Scorpius wanted to believe it and he had no reason to doubt Teddy and James. They'd been nothing but honest.


	40. New Information

Since Scorpius wasn't in the mood to be at the party anyway—okay, so James wasn't in the mood, making them leave—they ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Of all the places…" Scorpius commented, mostly to himself. They were bound to run into someone they know. 

"James loves this place for some reason," Teddy said, rolling his eyes as he got up away from their table to get them drinks. 

"My dad has fond memories of this place. He talks about how everyone was so nice to him here the very first time he'd ever arrived. I like that story. It's one of my favourites." 

"Hmm," Scorpius said, thoughtfully. "It was the same day he'd met Father." 

"Oh?" James asked, curious. 

"He never told you?" 

James shrugged. "Maybe… but… it wasn't, I mean my—" 

"He'd met your Mum the day he'd boarded the Hogwarts Express," Scorpius said, "or at least, saw her in passing. She was crying her brothers were leaving her." 

James smiled. "We have a complicated history." 

"Indeed," Scorpius replied and then Teddy was back with hands full of beers and chips. 

"How did you get service so fast?" James asked. 

"He has his ways," Scorpius said, turning back to see Ms Abbott who was waving at them, grinning. 

"I'm surprised she's so nice to us," James said, no doubt commenting on how her ex-husband was now married to a Weasley. 

"She's always been very sweet," Teddy said. "I remember when she used to visit Hogwarts when she was still married to Uncle Neville… They'd have these picnics together, and she'd make the time to tell us about or parents' time at Hogwarts." 

"This is too close for comfort," Scorpius commented, wishing he could simply become invisible. "She has a good relationship with our family. What if she tell someone… or worse… what if someone comes to visit her tonight and we're all here…" 

"Relax," James said, wrapping his arm around Scorpius's shoulder and pulling him close. "We're all family." 

Scorpius gave a humourless laugh. "Isn't that the issue," he said. 

"Are you still upset about what happened with Terrance?" Teddy asked, looking as though he were sobering up. "We can talk if it's still bothering—" 

"No, that's not it. I just…I just don't know. I don't know how long we can keep this up. How long can this secret survive until…we get caught." 

"I thought you wanted to bond with us?" James said, whispering in Scorpius's ear and Scorpius shivered. It was so intimate, so hot, and so completely wrong for this locale. 

"I want to," Scorpius said, turning away from James and looking at Teddy. "I just don't want to hurt our family. Hurt Albus." 

_Our parents_.

"They'll understand," both Teddy and James said at the same time, and then looked at each other in surprise. They smiled and turned to look at Scorpius. 

"They will. It won't be easy. But, times have changed. And we can always move." 

"Move?" Scorpius asked, shocked.


	41. Promises

_"And we can always move."_

Scorpius looked at Teddy who looked just as surprised by James's statement as he was. 

"He's been reading too many fantasy novels from Flourish and Blotts," Teddy said, shaking his head. 

"No, I'm serious," replied James. "Think about it. We've all been so close with our families, and isn't that just too weird? I mean, after I complete the Auror Programme, I can request a transfer to anywhere I want. And you and Teddy can come and live with me. We can be a proper family. Our own…"

"Our parents…" Scorpius started. 

"Will throw a fucking fit," Teddy said. 

James shrugged. "We're adults. And what are they going to do? Force us to unbond? They can't do that. Our fathers had a bonding ceremony?" James turned to look at Scorpius. 

"Yes, which makes us brothers, Jaime—"

James reached over and squeezed Scorpius's hand. "I love it when you call me that." 

Scorpius sighed. "This isn't the time to be cute." 

"All I am saying is that when the time comes, I'm ready to chose you two over anyone else." 

"It'll hurt our family," Scorpius said, slightly scared. 

"No," Teddy said softly, wrapping his arm around Scorpius's shoulder and pulling him close. "You forget who we are. Where we come from…" He looked at James for a long while and then turned to kiss the top of Scorpius's head. "It won't hurt our family. Our family will understand. Because our family, unlike other wizarding families — won't hurt us. We need to have trust in them." 

"My father—"

"Harry will forgive us. And so will cousin Draco. There won't be a need to run away." 

"Look at you being all old and wise," teased James to which, Teddy shook his head again. 

"I have to…" Scorpius hesitated for a second but when both James and Teddy's attention was on him, he continued. "I have to learn to trust you two—with my— myself and my heart before I can even think about— the future." 

"And _this_ is more important than anything else," Teddy said. "It's why we're here. Our family might give us a difficult time but they'll never tear us apart." 

James leaned in close and squeezed Scorpius's hand again. "Your trust in us is the most important thing, Scor," he whispered. "You're all that matters right now." His voice, sincere. 

Scorpius wanted to believe him.


End file.
